Era uma vez uma rapariga e o seu herói!
by Sapphire Night Wolf
Summary: Criei esta história porque queria explicar umas coisas a algumas pessoas. Esta é a história de duas pessoas que tinham receio de fazer o que já deviam ter feito à muito tempo, mas que só percebem isso quando o que lhes é mais precioso lhes vai ser retirado. Fala também daquelas pessoas que por causa de ideia estúpidas deixam de perseguir os seus sonhos.


As minhas histórias mirabolantes

Era uma vez uma rapariga e o seu herói

Era uma vez um campo de basquete que ficava num velho bairro nas ruas de Tokio. Era uma vez uma rapariga chamada Zoey. Era uma vez dois amores que em nada eram iguais. Era uma vez uma história de gente tão sentimental que até irritava. Por fim, era uma vez uma rapariga misteriosa que resolveu dar um pouco de graça às cenas lamechas.

Estava, então, a rapariga, que o nome de Zoey lhe tinham posto, a jogar basquete no tal campo do bairro velho quando um grupo de rapazes altos (a rapariga tinha só um metro e cinquenta e nove) apareceu. Os pobres rapazes não tinham uma bola para jogar, as outras, por certo, lá deviam estar, mas a rapariga não quis perguntar, pois também não era de seu interesse. Pediram à menina, que de inocência dessa nada tinha, a bola emprestada, a de basquete que ela não tinha mais nenhuma. Ela disse aos rapazes que isso só iria ser possível se eles a incluíssem no jogo também, eles responderam que isso iria dar mau resultado porque com aquela altura ninguém podia praticar aquele desporto, muito menos uma rapariga. A mulher de armas, sim, agora já se tornara mulher, e de boas armas, perguntou-lhes se por acaso, só por acaso que ela não tinha segundas intenções, lhe estavam a chamar baixa e rapariga. Ao que os jeitosos responderam:

- É crime agora? Que eu saiba as pessoas ainda não vão presas por dizerem verdades.

- Mas vão por discriminarem quem é melhor do que elas e eu não sei o que tu estás aqui a fazer. Já devias estar a apanhar sabonetes á muito tempo.

Aqui, prestes a enfurecerem a mulher que já começara a utilizar as armas, viraram-se uns para os outros a comentar a moça e o que iriam fazer. Esta pegou na bola, de basquete, e começando a driblar numa ponta do campo, antes de passar a linha dos 3 pontos, começa um salto de rapaz e gente alta, enterra a bola no cesto deixando os moço, agora esses é que são os moços, de boca aberta e com os olhos a sair para fora.

- Eu sou o quê menino? Faz lá o Meteor shot!

Os rapazes olharam uns para os outros e começaram a aproximar-se lentamente da rapariga e a arregaçar as mangas. Rapidamente, ela ficou encurralada e perdeu as armas. Que iria fazer agora? Não se devia ter metido com gente que tinha o dobro do seu tamanho. Bem lhe dissera o seu melhor amigo para parar de exigir a toda a gente que a tratassem como um rapaz alto, coisas que ela não era, nenhuma das duas.

-Vais te arrepender de seres melhor que eu sua cabra.

- Deixa a rapariga em paz. Ela não tem culpa de ter talento, desapareçam se não querem arranjar problemas. – ameaçava o rapaz de pele escura e de um metro e setenta atrás dos garanhões.

Eles, olhando para ele, fugiram que nem ratos assustados por um elefante de grande tromba. O rapaz aproximou-se da rapariga e estendeu-lhe a mão, esta entretanto tinha-se sentado no chão. Ela aceitou a ajuda mas quando fez força para se levantar ele retirou-lhe a mão e ela caiu no chão.

-Desculpa! Foi sem querer. – estendeu-lhe a mão novamente e desta vez a rapariga lá se conseguiu levantar. – Estás bem? – perguntou, começando os dois a rir.

- Estou! Obrigada. Se não fosses tu estaria morta agora. Eu sou a Zoey. – apresentou-se sorrindo.

- Parece que sou o teu herói, então. – afirmou, calando-se de seguida.

- Como te chamas? – perguntou, começando a irritar-se.

- Isso fica para outra altura. Um herói nunca diz o seu nome no primeiro encontro.

- Mas eu disse-te o meu, por isso diz-me o teu.

- Mas não posso. Se eu o fizer a história perde a piada.

Zoey percebeu que o rapaz tinha razão e não mais insistiu, ele virou costas e começou a ir-se embora. Mas antes de sair do campo enfrentou-a novamente e disse:

- Tu jogas muito bem basquete. Não precisas que te considerem um rapaz alto para reconhecerem que és boa. Deixa-te disso e sê quem tu és. És uma bonita rapariga, não queiras ser rapaz.

- Obrigada! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de o sangue lhe subir ás faces e a deixar tão vermelha quanto o sol, quando se põe na linha do horizonte. A rapariga do "era uma vez" foi para casa e durante uma semana não mais viu o seu herói e não mais voltou ao campo do velho bairro. No entanto, contou ao seu melhor amigo, Geada, o que se tinha passado, este sem ela ter muito bem percebido porquê, quis conhecer o tal herói.

Uma semana ainda depois dessa, talvez por chamada da própria terra ou por causa dos primeiros ares da primavera, quem sabe o motivo, Zoey não conseguiu resistir a voltar aquele campo vedado onde costumava treinar. Quando lá chegou, para estranheza sua, Geada lá se encontrava.

- Que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou ela toda amável e carinhosa, ou seja, irritante.

- Não sei, apeteceu-me vir aqui. Jogamos?

- Desde quando é que tu jogas basquete?

- Desde a aparição do teu novo herói. – respondeu passando-lhe a bola com que os dois começaram um one-to-one.

Zoey ia pensando no segundo sentido escondido por detrás daquela estranha resposta e a nenhuma conclusão conseguia chegar. Entretanto no final da tarde ela pensou ter tido uma alucinação, mas quando parou a bola e olhou para lá das redes que vendavam o campo, confirmou as suas dúvidas: o seu herói. Mas do que ia salvá-la ele dessa vez? – pensava ela intrigada. Foi então que o lindo dia de sol e de pássaros a cantar deu lugar ao mau dia de vento a uivar e chuva a cair. O rapaz de pele escura correu para ela e disse-lhe:

- Anda abrigar-te em minha casa. É dever do herói salvar a sua donzela. E é também neste segundo encontro que ela sabe o nome dele. – concluiu estendendo-lhe a mão e ignorando por completo o outro rapaz.

Ela começou a estender-lhe a sua com o intuito de pegar na mão do seu herói, mas foi interrompida por geada que quase gritou de espanto:

- Daiki? Que fazes tu aqui?

- O campo chamou-me.

- O campo chamou-te? Isso é impossível. – constatou Zoey.

- Eu sei mas a história começa com "Era uma vez um campo de basquete…", por isso temos de lhe dar algum protagonismo. Se não o começo de tudo isto não faz sentido.

- Ah, ok! É melhor assim realmente.

Zoey começou a estender a mão novamente de encontro ao seu herói ao mesmo tempo que isto acontecia, os olhos de Geada arregalaram-se e esquecendo todos os medos e receios, lembrou-se de um maior que era o de perder a rapariga que á tanto tempo amava. Isto do amor é uma coisa estranha. Vamos então começar uma pequena reflexão sobre isso… Não vamos nada que isso é demasiado secante, vamos antes fazer uma sobre sexo (digam isto baixinho para ninguém ouvir). Estou a gozar, não vamos nada. Isto foi só para arrefecer um bocado as coisas que de tanto amor e paixão que para ali ia estava capaz de acontecer coisas menos desejáveis, ou não.

Geada pegou na mão de Zoey e puxando-a por entre as gotas de água e os assobios do lobo vento levou-a para sua casa, nomeadamente para a sala de jogos na cave, que era, além do mais perto sítio, o que mais intimidade e privacidade podia dar. Ele largou-a então e ela largou-o também, porque isto de largar tem de ser os dois, pois se assim não fosse continuariam agarrados.

- Que foi isto? – perguntou ela a ofegar.

- Que foi isto? Mas será que ainda não percebeste? Todos estes anos a dar-te sinais e tu ias dar a mão a outro? Ias-me ignorar por completamente. Quem está sempre lá para ti? Sou eu. Eu sou o teu herói, não ele.

Zoey não percebia o que estava a acontecer. Provavelmente o rapaz deve ter reparado, pois encostou-a á mesa de bilhar e beijou-a. Beijo que ela retribuiu. Não pela demora dele ou pela incapacidade de afastar o seu verdadeiro herói, mas porque também ela queria ser a donzela dele. Quando se afastaram, ela olhou o rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel de um metro e setenta e cinco, que sempre estivera á sua frente e que ela sempre vira e nunca acreditara, o herói que á minutos atrás ela se preparava para ignorar. (Estes são os dois amores que em nada são iguais, mas eu explico isso á frente que agora temos de continuar a cena, não podemos deixar os pombinhos á espera).

- O que foi isto? – perguntou a medo sem saber muito bem em que acreditar.

- Aquilo que pareceu. Eu amo-te e sou e serei sempre o teu herói, pois eu sou o único que não importa onde esteja, longe ou perto, vivo ou morto, virei em teu socorro. Sempre que me chamares, não importa onde ou como esteja, eu virei. Eu irei sempre encontrar-te. No dia em que isso não acontecer poderás escolher outro herói, pois eu já não te irei merecer mais.

- Eu não quero outro. – disse ela beijando o de novo.

E agora vamos parar com esta merda de sentimentalismos e cenas lamechas que isto já mete nojo e vamos voltar ao rapaz de pele escura, que afinal se chama Aomine Daiki e que ficou sozinho no campo á chuva e ao vento. Voltando então pelo caminho que os pombinhos percorreram, o qual eu vos podia descrever se isso não fosse uma seca e se o soubesse, coisa que não sei, e voltando um pouco atrás no tempo: está então o tal rapaz em frente da rapariga que tem o cabelo e os olhos castanhos, mas que ele acha que são azuis, não os cabelos, os olhos. Na verdade este rapaz caiu numa terrível maldição no dia em que chegou àquele mesmo campo para treinar, como sempre fazia, e o encontrou ocupado por uma bela rapariga baixa de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos, bem morena de pele e olhos azuis como safiras de céu iluminado pelo grande disco que dá luz. Tudo se passou assim… Ficou ele a observar a rapariga a jogar basquete, esperando que ela dali fosse embora quando já farto de esperar foi ter com ela e lhe pediu que se retirasse. Esta foi extremamente amável e disse que não. O rapaz lá se passou e a matou ali mesmo, estrangulando-a. Depois uma bruxa desceu do céu e amaldiçoou-o a ver aquela rapariga em todas para que olhasse.

Mas é claro que isto é muito absurdo e por isso mesmo mentira. Vamos então á verdade que aqui já falta alguma: estava ele a observar a rapariga que, lentamente, começou a achar extremamente bonita e sensual quando ela se foi, sem ele ter tido tempo de a matar e de a bruxa descer do céu. Estou a gozar, sem ele ter tido tempo de lhe perguntar o nome e lhe pedir o número. Ficou o rapaz desiludido, mas pouco, indo depois jogar o seu jogo Forever Alone.

No dia seguinte voltou a encontrar a rapariga, desta vez na escola. Estava ela acompanhada de um rapaz alto que era o seu namorado. Durante meses a viu com vários namorados, todos altos. Chegou então um dia em que ele ganhou coragem para ir falar com ela, chamava-se Catarina e tinha a sua idade. Mas logo vários rapazes altos apareceram e ela ignorou-o, pondo-se a olhar para eles. Percebeu então o rapaz que qualquer hipótese não tinha e foi-se embora. Durante toda a semana ficou a lamentar-se por ser baixo e a convencer-se que aquilo era o seu maior defeito e que assim não ia nem conseguir seguir o seu sonho, que era vir a ser jogador da seleção de basquete, nem ia conseguir arranjar namorada, quem iria querer um gajo baixo e sem futuro? Mal sabia ele que estava a ser estupido, infantil e lamechas de mais. E que estava redondamente enganado, claro, caso contrário não haveria história. Então uma semana depois o rapaz chegou novamente ao campo e lá estava ela. Decidiu ir-se embora, mas antes que isto pudesse fazer um grupo de rapazes altos, entre eles o namorado da rapariga, ameaçaram na e ela temeu pela sua vida. Resolveu o assunto, não interessa como, porque eu também não sei, o que interessa é que no fim a rapariga o chamou de herói e lhe deu um beijo na face. Combinaram encontrar-se naquele sítio no dia seguinte, mas por alguma obra do destino os rapazes apanharam-na na rua á noite e puseram-na em coma. Por várias vezes ele a foi visitar, levando-lhe flores e pedindo-lhe desculpa por não ter conseguido ser o herói que ela esperava. Mas não havia forma de ela acordar ou reagir, por isso foi embora, pois também estava convencido de que ela nunca iria gostar dele por ele ser tão baixo. E assim acabou a sua história… Vá… Não me digam que acreditaram mesmo nisso!

Estava então o rapaz no campo á chuva e ao vento quando lhe tocaram atrás no ombro e lhe sussurraram ao ouvido: tu foste um bom herói, deixa-me ser a tua heroína agora. Alguém lhe pegou na mão e ele encarou a rapariga. Era ela… Como? Seria outra ilusão? Como todas as outras que ele tinha salvado depois do acidente e que quando olhava para elas só a sua deusa grega via?

- Não, é a Catarina. – disse ela e ele soube.

Foram para sua casa, esta não tinha bilhar para eles se deitarem como a casa do outro, só mesas e cadeiras. Perguntou então o rapaz:

- O que significa isto?

- Tu salvaste-me sim, eu ouvi tudo o que me disseste. Continuas a ser o meu herói e sempre serás. E não te devias preocupar com a altura porque os sonhos e o amor não a têm, são imensos, mais que a imensidão azul que é o oceano e o céu. E não há nada nem ninguém que deles possa fugir. Tu és assim e é isso que te torna especial. As pessoas têm de gostar de ti pelo que és e não pelo que não és. E na minha opinião isso não é um defeito e sim uma qualidade. – e para estes não ficarem com inveja dos outros, também eles se beijaram.

Mas vamos lá acabar com esta merda outra vez que tanta cena lamechas e sentimental já começa a irritar.

Passaremos então à explicação dos dois amores que é também a mensagem que te quero dar, a outra já a dei a quem a tem de receber. Primeiro os dois amores são, como já devem ter percebido, os dois rapazes. Segundo não são dois os amores que só um o é e, por isso é que em nada são iguais, porque nem isso têm em comum. O primeiro é puro amor e paixão. Paixão e amor, estes que não se quer satisfazer por medos e receios estúpidos que só estragam coisas e não deixam o destino cumprir-se. É por esse que se deve lutar e esse que se deve perseguir. Não é um amor criado no primeiro encontro e ao primeiro olhar. Esta é mais forte e resistente e por isso dura mais. O outro é apenas atração física, natural de todos os humanos, mas que deve ser ignorada. Não nos ponhamos aqui a fazer filmes que eles só servem para confundir as cabeças.

E para concluir a nossa história usaremos então o estilo literário do nosso caro amigo José Saramago, que é bem caro, pois muitos livros publicou e caros são eles. Retomando… Com a história acabada e todas as explicações e clarificações feitas encerremos a prosa e esperemos que as mensagens tenham chegado bem percebidas a quem servem, que por aqui já fizemos tudo o que tínhamos a fazer e agora só falta eles fazerem o que têm a fazer.

E para tudo isto não acabar assim tão lamechas… Era uma vez um campo de basquete que ficava num velho bairro nas ruas de Tokio, que de tão cheio de pessoas e sentimentos acabou por ficar vazio. Era uma vez uma rapariga chamada Zoey que afinal passou a mulher de armas e que, no fim, acabou por permanecer menina alérgica á inocência e adepta das coisas selvagens. Era uma vez dois amores, que afinal eram realmente dois, não pertenciam era á mesma pessoa, não se quer cá muitas confusões, dois chegam se não a coisa parte. Era uma vez uma história lamechas e cheia de sentimentalismos que afinal acabou por nem ser assim tão irritante. Por fim, era uma vez uma rapariga que escreveu essa história e à qual já a mão dói e já a paciência começa a faltar, por ver tanta burrice junta, de quem nada faz ou de quem estupidas e infundadas coisas pensa.


End file.
